Dyskusja:Prolog
Ja osobieście wolę GM, nie MG, i HP i MP zamiast PŻ i PM Vezok999 12:54, paź 11, 2010 (UTC) 3 osoby są więc można zaczynać ! Zapisy wciąż otwarte !-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 12:13, paź 12, 2010 (UTC) Kiedy mi odposzesz?Panrahk17 19:46, paź 13, 2010 (UTC) Przyznaj się tą wiadomość w mojej wypowiedzi lekko zabrałeś z gothica 2 :D Malum121 . Rozgrywka Prolog Wszystko przeniesiono do archiwum :Archiwum : Prolog cz.1 ---- Ateus-Ano masz kijoka i widły .Tym razem zaatakowały wszystkie 3... *** Vezok-Nie !Weźcie po 150 !-rzekła mama .Co teraz ? ---- No więc nie ruszam się i gdy lwice się odwrócą i nie będą patrzyć w moją stronę strzelam do jednej z nich'Panrahk'. Biore pienądze i mówie mamie, że ja będzie mnie potrzebować to nich napisze list albo niech wysle po mnie Hektora. Rzegnam się z matką i ide do kuźni studjować książke kowalską Fonger. Fonger, kuźnia jest pięć minut drogi z tąd, więc po co ty chcesz listy pisać? Więc 150 dla Maluma, 100 dla mnie, 200 dla mamy i 50 dla Hektora, może być? Kiedy się to skończy, pytam się mamy jeszcze raz, co dzieje się w mieście. Vezok. ---- Panrahk-Jedna z nich dostała w brzuch .Padła .Lecz zwierze nie idiota !Lwice podbiegły do drzewa .Jedna wskoczyła na gałęzie i jest prakrycznie przed tobą ,szykując się do ataku ,a druga czyha na dole... *** Vezok i Fonger-Usłyszeliście odgłosy na dworze .Na dworze stoją wieśniacy ,uzbrojeni z sierpy ,widły ,kije ,motyki i kosy .Naprzeciwko ich stoi kilkunastu strażników .Wieśniaków stoi z 30 .-Nie damy się !-krzyknął przewodzący wieśniakom .-Odłóż ten wichajster !-powiedział szefunio strażników .-NIGGDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYY!-wrzasnął przywódca wieśniaków i wbił w brzuch widły szefa . ''-Aghhhh !Medyka !'' ''-Medyk !Medyk na gwałt !'' ''-Już biegnę !'' -Auuu !Przetrzepać im skórę !Pozwolenie na zabijanie !Ale tylko kilku ! 14 strażników wyciągnęło miecze ,a reszta od eskortowała szefa do bazy .W tym czasie jeden z Kruk zasiadłna pobliskim domie i zaczął potwornie skrzeczeć. ---- Gdy biegła wyciągnołem strzałe(ile ich w ogóle mam?) i gdy się tak blisko wspieła wystrzeliwuję jej strzałe prosto w krtań (lub oko) jeśli jeszcze będzie żyć wyciągam topór.Panrahk. "Nie ma co się tu mieszać... Fonger, masz moją siekierę na wszelki wypadek wiesz, co robić :D, ja idę na rynek..." Interesuje mnie w pierwszej kolejności stoisko lub coś takiego z bronią. Potrzebuję lepszego łuku Vezok. Patrze na walke a jak się skończy zbieram co zostało Fonger ---- Panrahk-Trafiłeś w pierś .Lwica zachwiała się ,strąciła cię łapami i razem z tobą spadł na ziemię łamiąc gałęzie .<-30 PŻ> . *** Vezok-Były 2 sklepy .Jeden był Beron ale on zniknął .Drugi to jakieś stoisko zagranicznego kupca .Kiedy wszedłeś do jego domu ,on krzyknął-Ktoś i czegoś szukał?!-Trzyma on w rękach kuszę ''. *** ''Fonger-Mimo iż straż była lepiej uzbrojona ,to wieśniaków było więcej .3 z 14 strażników padło ,a z wieśniaków zginęło 6 z 30 ,w tym wójt ;/.Nagle zobaczyłeś szarżującego na ciebie wroga . ---- Obolały i pół przytomny chwytam za siekiere i usiłuję wtać.Jeśli mi się to uda a lwica nie nadbiegnie to dobijam leżącom i stoje w pozycji obronnej.Panrahk Biore topur w ręke i lekko odskakuje a potem ruszam do walki Fonger Panie, spokój pan! ja tu chcę tylko zakupy małe zrobić, proszę to schować, a pokazać mi, jakie tu Pan ma łuki... Vezok. ---- Vezok-Na ulicy bitwa ,a ludziom się kupować zachciało !Bierz pan łuk i idź pan w cholerę !Tylko niech pan pamięta jak mi się cośstanię to pan płaci ! Jak nie to niech pan nawet nie przychodzi !-dostałeś Dobry Łuk <+20 Dmg.> *** *** Fonger-Strażnik zaatakował pierwszy .Podniósł miecz nad głowę ,jakby czekają na właściwy moment . *** Panrahk-Druga lwica skoczyła na ciebie i przygniotła cielskiem .Topór masz w ręce . ---- "Chciałem lepszy :P- myślę sobie, ale za darmola to będzie ^^" Dorzuć pan jeszcze garść strzał i mnie już tu nie ma Vezok. ---- Vezok-Łap pan !Ale niech mnie pan broni !Ja się do piwniczki idę schować! Zapas winka na rok cały ! Hie hie hie !][ ---- Kiedy sprzedawca pobiegł do piwnicy, biorę jeszcze miecz- dobry, ale na tyle zwykły, żeby nie wzbudzał podejżeń. Wychodzę w miasto, staję między domami i wyciągam swój łuk. Celuję w głowy strażnikom, którzy są oddaleni najbardziej ods wieśniaków. Staram się wyłapać okiem Fongera Vezok. Prubuję uderzyć zwierzę w kark ,głowę lub kręgosłup (co mogę) i prubuje unikać ciosów w głowę "machając" nią'Panrahk'. Że mam tak dużo inteligencji, że ruszam na żywią rzebgo sprubować powalić Fonger ---- Vezok-Strzeliłeś w strażnika ,konkretnie w tył głowy. Przeciwnik padł i dopiero wtedy zobaczyłeś ,że strażnik chciał zaatakować twojego brata. Zdobyłeś Miecz <+12 Dmg.>... *** Fonger-Strażnik podniósł miecz ale już go nie upuścił. Padł na ziemię dostając strzałą w tym głowy... *** Vezok i Fonger-Strażnicy ,a konkretnie 5 ocalałych zaczęło uciekać-Do obozu !!. ''-Aaaa !Mi by się pomoc przydała !-tym razem krzyknął Set .To ten strażnik ,który zbierał od was pieniądze.-Marlik !Cholera !Marlik !Ty pieprzony tchórzu !'' ''-W każdym razie trzeba coś wykombinować !Nie mamy muru obronnego tylko jakiś stary płot do okoła wioski z bramą !Trzeba to umocnić !Ktoś musi nami przewodzić !Głosuję na braci !'' *** Panrahk-Dobita. ---- Hola paniowie! hola! Ja sie na szefa nie pisałem, a Fonger to już na pewno. Vezok. Składam cielska w jedno miejsce a potem zaczynam skurować zaczynając od lwa."Jak to się robiło?-cholera jasna" myślę sobie i staram obie przypomnieć masuąc się w łysine.Panrahk. ---- Vezok-Twój ojciec nasz poprowadził w trudnych czasach !Ciebie jeszcze na świecie nie było !Ale łaski nie robię !Namyślcie się jeszcze !-rzekł starzec. Set na dość głęboką ranę kłutą. -Na kosę się wbiłem !Nawet nie walczyłem !Broni nie mam !Kurde !To krwawi do cholery ! *** Panrahk-Jakiś głoś przemówił ci w głowię-Włożyć noża w cielsko !-hmm...Co to za głos ?! xD ---- Kto ma jakieś pomysły na mury? Jakie mamy materiały? Fonger! Weź kilku ludzi ze sobą i rozbrojcie strażników Vezok. Nie wiem co to za głos ale zaczynam skórować.Panrahk. ---- Panrahk-Dostajesz: Skóra Lwa ,20 pazurów i 4 kły. Za lwicę:Skóra Lwicy ,20 pazurów i 4 kły. Wszystko ?! *** Vezok-Hmmm...Mamy wozy ,stoiska ,domy...KUPĘ DREWNA PANIE VEZOK !A barykadę można z wozów zrobić !Kurde !Z drewna !Ale to nie wystarczy !Musimy na coś jeszcze wpaść !Jakieś cacuszka które im nie dadzą przejść ! ---- Hmmm... potrzeba mi jak najwięcej wozów, zastawcie nimi przejście. Potrzeba mi też beczek, drewna, skrzyń... nich każdy pójdxie czegoś poszukać Vezok. Nie było więcej lwic?Dobra idę więc do łowcy i daję mu:30 pazurów 6 kłów (i jeśli to konieczne czyli jeśli się upomni to skórę lwicy) a potem idę sprzedać towar (z wyjątkiem skóry lwa ,będzie pelerynka :D)Panrahk. Biore paru ludzi i ide zabrać wszystkie przedmioty rannym strażnikom, a rannym więśniakom karze pomóc. Zbroje też zabieram.A i ci co polegli też sprzent zabieram. Fonger ---- Vezok i Fonger-musicie dbać o morale mieszkańców. Morale podwyższa się dzięki :jedzeniu ,różnorodności tego jedzenia ,alkohol ^^ ,ubrania ,uzbrojenie i oczywiście sposób dowodzenia. Obecne morale to 0. *** *** Fonger-zebraliście 9 Mieczy <+12 Dmg.> ,9 Lekkich Zbroi Strażnika<+20 Obr> ,widły<7 Dmg.> ,2 kosy <7 Dmg>i sierp<5 Dmg>. Wszyscy ranni zostali przeniesieni do domów gdzie zajmują się nimi kobiety. Wszystko leży na kupię. Trzeba to rozdać między ludźmi. *** *** Vezok-Panie Vezok mamy 7 wozów !E...Heniu !Co jeszcze!? ''-Ano ...z...23 beczki !'' ''-I 19 straganów drewnianych ...Aha ! Jeszcze 6 kufrów i 36 skrzynek !Drewna pod dostatkiem !Jeśli więcej trza to u Starego Drwala !Ale on za wioską robi...W lesie gdzieś.'' *** Panrahk-<Żeby pelerynkę mieć to trza wygarbować. Zostało ci 10 pazurów i 2 kły...Jeden z sprzedawców mówi że za to wszystko góra 35 garadów ! ---- Zgadzam się i idę do tego goblina co przedtem.Pytam go czy ma zbroje.Panrahk. ---- Panrahk-Hmm...Oczywiście !Najtańsza 130 świecących ,błyszczących ,lśniących monet ! ---- A więcej strzał by było do zakupienia bo by się 7 przydało.(jeśli starczy i kupie strzały to idę na zewnątrz i jem mojego krulika)(Ile mam PŻ?).Panrahk. Potajemnie szeptam do Hektora- weź jedną z tych beczek i zaturlaj mi ją pod chatę. Dam ci 5 Terentów. Jak wygląda obecna sprawa z wioską? Jak można do niej się dostać, czy jest tylko jakaś jedna czy dwie bramy, czy można podejść z każdej strony? Vezok. Staram się je ogłuszyć kijem lub zranić widłami. Bronię się też przed ich szczękami. Ateus ---- Vezok-Zrobione brachol !Kasy nie dawaj !I tak nic nie kupię !-powiedział Hektor. ''-No więc panie Vezok... Brama jest jedna. Ale jedyna palisada to płotek o wysokości 2 m....Do tego jest niedorobiony. Wystarczy porządnie kilka razy pieprznąć i koniec ;/'' *** Panrahk- Strzał nie mam na zbyciu !Wszystkie poszły na rzecz wojska ! *** Ateus-Wilki biegły kiedy jeden nagle się przewrócił i przeturlał. Dopiero teraz zauważyłeś że ma strzałę wbitą idealnie w ucho... Kolejny dostał 2 strzały w kark ,a ostatni próbował uciec ale śmierć go nie ominęła...Z krzaków wyszedł wysoki mężczyzna z kapturze. Po raz kolejny spotkałeś Verana Velerada.-Widzę że wybraliśmy sobie ten sam cel !No nic !Po połowie !? ---- (pomyłka)jem surowy kawał mięsa i pytam o co chodzi.Czy armia szykuje się do walki?.Panrahk. - Dobra... - wstaję z ziemi i otrzepuję sobie koszulę - Ja 35, ty 35, i będzie dobrze... Dzięki za pomoc - Ateus ---- Panrahk-Nic nie wiedziałeś?! Bitwa się szykuje i to może jedna z największych w dziejach! NA Mrocznych Stepach klan Krwawiącej Ręki czeka na posiłki! Ponoć potrzebują posła ,który ma udać się do Rasmusów i zaproponować sojusz! Więcej nie wiem... *** Ateus-Dobra! 35 tereniaków dla ciebie i 35 dla... chwila !A moje widły !35-10 za widły...równa się...ee...25...Tak ! 25 tereniaków !Masz ! - "Czyli mam 50 terenów... No cóż, czas popracować na farmie..." - pomyślałem i poszedłem do Fartu. Mówię mu, że przyszedłem pomóc przy farmie. Ateus ---- Ateus-No to najpirw zilsko wyrwij ,potem matykę w łappsko i w pole !Już późno !Jak się nie pośpieszysz to ci ni dam pensji ! ---- No więc za ile bym skórę lwa opylił?Panrahk. Biegiem ruszyłem wyrwać "zielsko". Nie wiem, ile czasu mi to zajęło, ale i tak po skończeniu wyrywania ruszyłem na pole z motyką i zacząłem spulchniać ziemię Ateus Jaka jest długość zagrożopnych ścian, bram i wozów? Vezok. ---- Panrahk-Handlarz mówi że sprzeda tylko za 30 terenów. Oczywiście jest paru innych handlarzy. *** Vezok-Całkowita długość płoty z bramą wynosi od 40-50 m. Wozy mają od 2-4 m. *** Ateus-Zielsko wybrane a pole..."wyorane" ?. W każdym razie jesteś cholernie zmęczony. *** Wszyscy-Nastała godzina 20:00. Niebo zaczyna zmieniać barwę.... Krzycze:Vezok cho no tu a nie w jaką obrone tu bawisz się w statega weś se miecz i zbroje. po czym sam biore miesz i zbroje. Fonger Szukam innego kupca.Panrahk